


Happiest of All

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ella walked down the aisle, her eyes on her future husband, she knew that it was the happiest moment of her life. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest of All

As Ella walked down the aisle, her eyes on her future husband, she knew that it was the happiest moment of her life. It was even better than her golden childhood with her parents, who she wished for so badly to be there with her on that momentous occasion. 

As she watched Kit, she knew that he was the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. She had known it the moment they had danced together that one, special night. And she knew that today, as they'd step onto the dance floor, it would be as husband and wife.

Their hands were entwined when the priest asked them if they were willing to take this commitment, if they were willing to spend the rest of their lives with each other. It was as easy as anything for both of them to say it, to say "I do". And then, as Kit cupped Ella's face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to Ella's lips, she felt at home.

Before the wedding reception, they took their places on the balcony overlooking the plaza, greeting their people as king and queen of the land. Ella could hardly believe it. She could hardly believe that all these people were cheering for her, for her and her husband. 

But as Kit held onto her hand, as he looked her in the eye and called her 'his queen', she knew that she would be ready for anything. And then his lips were on hers again, and the overwhelming sense of happiness filled Ella once more. This was who she was supposed to be. 

Not the queen of the land, though, mind you, she would do wonderful at it, too, but Kit's wife. The wife of Mister Kit, the charming young man she'd met that day in the woods. The one who believed in kindness, courage and magic just as much as she did. The one who loved her just as much as she loved him. 

The first dance was the moment everyone had been waiting for, and rightfully so. They were, after all, famous for their first dance at the night of the ball. 

Ella looked into her husband's eyes as she took his hand and let him lead her into the first dance. The music was soft and calm, not that different from the last time they'd shared a dance. 

And as they did last time, they proved themselves to be the perfect dancing parents. Every more, every step, they both fell into it, all the while looking into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the world around them.

And, as the music stopped, Kit pressed his lips against Ella's once more, and she pressed her hands against his chest, leaning into his touch. 

Afterwards came the cutting of the cake and thanking the guests and then some socializing, and finally, after a long night, Ella and Kit found themselves in the secret garden, sitting on the grass, with a blanket under them to secure the clothes. They were watching the sky, happier than they had ever been before. 

And the best part of it was that they did not need words to express how they felt. For every touch and every look they shared proved exactly how strong their feelings for each other truly were. And the touches and the looks also passed on the message that over time their love for each other would only keep growing. 

And perhaps it was the promise of the future that truly made the wedding the happiest night of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I specifically wanted to do this from Ella's POV, because I think it's very much highlighted in the Cinderella fandom that Kit loves Ella, which is true, and very wonderful, but I really want to show how the feeling is mutual as much as I can. So yes, really wanted to do Ella's POV :)


End file.
